Charles Butler (1794-1826)
The Sydney Gazette & NSW Advertiser - Wed 30 Aug 1826: EXECUTION OF CHARLES BUTLER—-Our Readers will recollect that Charles Butler, who was executed for the murder of Catherine Collins, a short time ago, made "a confession," as it was termed, of the whole affair, and therein impeached two persons, viz. James Clarke and Robert Somers. We did not publish, in this paper, that Clarke and Somers were immediately apprehended ; although we are informed, from indisputable authority, that Somers was making shoes at the time by his own fire side.- However, soon after, Somers was apprehended, and taken before the Bench at Windsor, where he underwent the strictest examination, and the utmost scrutiny was exercised on the occasion, but which proved to have been a work of supererogation, after the very patient, continued, and laborious inquiries instituted, and which had brought that Bench to the conclusion to commit Butler for trial. No doubt but the most genuine motives actuated the new inquiry, and it is only due to the parties concerned, to state, that any temporary inconvenience enforced by the Authorities, especially in such a case, will be deemed more satisfactory than perpetual suspicion. Somers is said to be a man very much esteemed.--He was liberated by order of His Majesty's Attorney General. On Thursday last Charles Butler underwent the awful sentence of the law, for the murder of Catharine Collins, alias Kitty Carman at Port land-head, in May last. The evidence on which the unfortunate man was convicted of the crime for which his life was forfeited to the outraged laws of his Country, though strong, was entirely of a circumstantial nature; but, when it is considered how seldom direct and positive testimony can be adduced from the very nature of the crime --- when it is considered that such deeds are usually perpetrated in the silence and darkness of the night, unseen by mortal eye, it is a subject calculated to call forth the most lively emotions of wonder at the mysterious ways of that Providence, who, whatever plans may be resorted to for concealment, still weaves a chain around the murderer from which he is unable to free himself, and generally by the most simple and least looked-for means, drags forth the hidden secret into light--- 'For murder, though it have no tongue, Will speak with most miraculous organ. The particular facts against Butler were, his having been the last in company with the deceased; the vague and indistinct account which he gave of her, when he returned without her from the house of a man named Somers, a few miles up the river, from his residence where she had gone with him, and which she left in his company to return in a boat, about 7 or 8 o'clock in the evening; his having stated, when enquired of concerning her, that he put her on shore, by her own request, on the way, as she wanted to go to the house of a settler named Doyle, to ask some favour of him; but the patricular spot where he so stated he had landed her, being such as it was almost an impossibility she could have got to Doyle's house by, having to cross a five railed fence, and to go a considerable distance through swamps and bush, and that in the middle of the night, while the regular place of landing, directly opposite the house to which she wanted to go, was only about half a mile further on; her being discovered drowned a considerable distance from the place up the river; the circumstance of four dollars which were given to her in his presence by a man named Clark, and which afforded the only probablt motive for the commission of the crime, being taken from her ; the body being found with a stone lashed in a rope, similar to those used for mooring a boat, attached to it ; and lastly her scissars sic and a key, that she usually wore hanging from her waist, and which it was conjectured had disengaged themselves in whatever struggle had taken place, being discovered in his boat amongst some corn, on the following morning. At his trial the wretched man denied all knowledge of the transaction. After his conviction, however, he confessed that he was an accessary sic but that the murder was actually committed by Clark and Somers, at whose house she was with him. On Wednesday he expressed a desire to see the Attorney General' when the gentleman humanely came to the gaol, at the hour of 10 o'clock at night, but understanding that the prisoner slept, he directed that he should not be disturbed before morning, when, if he still wished to make any communication, word to that effect should be sent to him, and he would attend. In the morning however, the prisoner declined seeing the Attorney General, and the sentence of the law was carried into effect at the usual hour. The unfortunate culprit was attended in his last moments by the Rev. William Cowper, and, a short time before he was launched into eternity, again repreated his former declaration that Clark and Somers were the actual murderers. He met his fate with a considerable degree of firmness, but struggled for an unusual length of time after he was turned off. Clark and Somers have since been apprehended.